


Natasha Romanov NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Go follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Natasha Romanov NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

She’s very good with aftercare, always making sure to treat any sore areas first, putting some cream on your rear if you’ve had a hard spanking, rubbing out all your aches and pains. Or if that doesn’t work she’ll run you a bubble bath. She’ll hold you close and burry her nose in your hair, whilst stroking your back and giving you words full of love and praise. She loves giving you praise, telling you how well you did, how sexy you are and how you’re such a good girl for her.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She loves your boobs, loves staring at them, playing with them. She knows how shallow it sounds but she sees them as hers, so she can do what she likes with them. One thing she really loves is seeing you in dresses and tops that show plenty of cleavage, even better if theres a visible love bite. Her favourite part of her body is her hair, let me explain. Having been made into a ruthless killing machine she sees that she can’t really do much to change that, but one thing she can control how it changes is her hair. She’s always changing it, length, style, colour, you name it, she’s tried it. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Nat loves it when you make her cum, she’s never had such good orgasms other than when shes with you. Her cum tastes like honey.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She’s part of a BDSM club that you both frequent once a month. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Nat has all the experience. You could blindfold her, and she’d still know her way round the bedroom and your body. She’d still be able to find all the special spots that drive you wild. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://66.media.tumblr.com/57a77db8e8690745bc3a48a707ee4424/tumblr_oogyw4tzRS1rengazo1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Surprisingly she can be goofy in the bedroom, it’s a place she can let her hair down and relax so sometimes you two will end up laughing over something she said. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Nat’s completely clean shaven. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

She can be romantic if it’s needed or wanted. But most of the time she’s a cocky dom, smirking as she goes down on you. If she isn’t moaning in pleasure she’s usual smirking. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

She masturbates a few times a week, but she mainly loves it when you watch and aren’t allowed to touch her without permission.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Shes the queen of kinks. She could probably be a professional dominatrix if she wanted. She loves leather and latex, having a vast collection in her wardrobe. She has all sorts of spanking equipment, whips, paddles, canes, crops. She loves bondage, knowing all sorts of intricate knots to use on you. She loves putting collars on you and have you knelt by her feet like the queen she is. She’ll even get you to lick her boots clean if you’ve been particularly bad. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Any place that has a comfy surface.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

If you get a little sassy she will instantly go in to dom mode and make you regret your smart mouth. Eye fucking gets her going as well. General rough play gets her pretty horny, like hair pulling, scratching biting. Any argument you two have will normally end with hot angry sex. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing she finds immoral or disgusting. Rape and blood play are big no no’s. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

She loves eating you out and giving you multiple orgasms with her tongue. She also loves sitting on your face and having you service her like the queen she is. She’s very skilled with her tongue. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She can be both. Slow when she wants to take her time or tease you. Fast and rough if she’s pissed off or she’s just come back from a mission and is happy to see you again.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

She loves quickies and you mainly have them in places you could get caught. She’ll finger you in Avengers tower during a busy party, especially if she notices someone flirting with you. It’s her way of making sure you know your hers. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Shes game for pretty much everything. It’s how she got so kinky in the first place. shes says not to knock it until you try it. And she’ll fuck you in risky places, not really caring much if someone does walk in. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

She has such impressive stamina. She’s able to last five rounds and each round is always very long and drawn out. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

If Nat could have a sex toy box she would have one. She uses all sorts on both of you. Various viberators, plugs, dildos. Your favourite toys though are her strap ons. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Nat can tease you for hours, loving to hear you beg and whine for her. She is very unfair. If she’s feeling in a particular mischievous mood she won’t give in to your begging until she feels like it, whilst your tied down to the bed unable to do anything but take it. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She’s loud, she won’t hold back. She wants to let you know how good you make her feel and how well you’re doing. The closer she gets to orgasm the more she’ll start swearing. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

She’s a giver, sometimes putting all her focus on you and only making you cum. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Its soft looking, average size and pink.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

She has a very high sex drive; you guys will have sex at least once or twice a day providing she isn’t away for a mission.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Providing there's a bed for you two to sleep on it will take her at least half an hour. She always makes sure your asleep first.


End file.
